Witchy Girls Pretty Cure
Witchy Girls Pretty Cure is the 2019 season of the Pretty Cure franchise. The real season is Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure!, but this season is in the rewrite franchise. Jun, Kay and Emily will be the show's protagonists. This series took place in one year after the original version of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!, making the Cures one year older than the Mahou Tsukai Cures. Summary Jun is one of the witch friends of Asahina Mirai, Izayoi Riko and Hanami Kotoha. It's been a year since she seen them. Now she is 14 years old and ready to become a natural witch. But suddenly, an spell casting accident leads her to transport to the No Magic Realm. When she has to live her new life as a civilian, she now goes by the name of Mizushima Jun. Suddenly, a familiar mascot named Chikurun was running away from a Magic Monster. Jun's willing to protect Chikurun eventually made her become a Pretty Cure named Cure Might! Now being joined by her fellow witches-in-training Akatsuki Kay (Cure Merry) and Kirata Emily (Cure Mirror), the three must stop the No Magic Generals once and for all. Characters Pretty Cure Mizushima Jun/Cure Might (June Haywood in the English Dub): Voiced by: Kanada Aki (Jun) and Hirano Aya (Cure Might); Fiora Cutler (English Dub) Jun is the main protagonist who is a 14-year-old witch-in-training from the Magic Realm. While struggling to become a natural witch, she has trouble arriving at school on time. Other than that, she is very tomboyish and loves sports and gymnastics. She is a cheeky and artistic girl who loves painting. Her alter ego is the legendary witch, Cure Might, whose theme color is blue and she represents water. She is the Witch of Strength and Courage. Akatsuki Kay/Cure Merry (Kacey "Kay" Redstone in the English Dub): Voiced by: Yoshioka Maya (Kay) and Chihara Minori (Cure Merry); Tarra Layne (English Dub) Kay is a 14-year-old girl who is one of Jun's best friends. She comes to class late and is often left behind as well as having an easygoing personality. Other than that, she enjoys studying and writes everything down, no matter what. She is also an admirer of Mofurun, and has written a book all about her. Her alter ego is the legendary witch Cure Merry, whose theme color is pale green and represented by light. She is the Witch of Excitement and Hope. Kirata Emily/Cure Mirror (Emma Sunwall in the English Dub): Voiced by: Hashimoto Chinami (Emily) and Goto Yūko (Cure Mirror); Kelli Wakili (English Dub) Emily is a 14-year-old girl who is one of Jun's best friends. Suffering from Acrophobia, Emily gets scared from just riding her broom. She although tries her best, despite looking frail and weak, is great with magic. After becoming a Pretty Cure, she becomes more braver and stronger. Her alter ego is the legendary witch Cure Mirror, whose theme color is orange and represented by mirrors. She is the Witch of Creativity and Joy. Category:Series